The Burning Tiger
by Tacens
Summary: Post War. Zuko is taken deathly ill by a mysterious disease and Katara is summoned from the South Pole to heal him. Can Katara find her niche in the postwar world? Can broken hearts be mended in the midst of mystery and prophecy? Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello. This is my first fanfiction ever so please be patient with me. I've been so tired of waiting for new Avatar episodes that I finally broke down and started my own story. First chapter is just a bunch of back story on what happened after the war, sorry, sorry. Actual plotline to follow soon. Please feel free to correct me on any plot errors. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Lonely Master**

Katara, Waterbending Master, heroine of the Water Tribe and savior of the balance of the Four Kingdoms, let out a tired sigh and fell back to lie flat in the bottom of her musty old canoe. Next to her a bucket of fresh fish tottered unsteadily, and a fishing net lay forgotten. Unguided, her canoe drifted slowly to the will of smooth artic waters. Crystal glaciers surrounded Katara in breathtaking glory, but she took no joy from their sight.

_It was not supposed to have ended like this_. Katara choked on the thought and forced it back down. _Of course it was supposed to end like this_. _It could not have ended better_, she told herself again and again - her private mantra behind a forced smile. _We had a victory like no other._ _We fought the war to end all wars and emerged as heroes. I should be eternally grateful to all the spirits._ Yet, her heart remained bitter and alone.

What would later become known as the Avatar Wars had not been a few months affair as Katara and her companions had thought from their visit to the Sunken Library. For two long years, the war drug out in some form or another. From the failed raid on the Day of the Black Sun, to the liberation of Ba Sing Se, to the defeat of Firelord Ozai, to the surprise attack and uprisings of Azula, the war never seemed to be truly over. Although the later portion of the war was mainly the quelling of Fire Nation rebels and social rebuilding, lives were threatened, and most importantly Katara was still needed.

She choked once more on the thought. How dare she think such horrible selfish things? _It could not have ended better_.

She sighed yet again and lay with a guilty tinge. Somehow, two more years had passed from the official end of the war. There had been celebration at first. Parades and balls and excitement had abounded. Katara smiled to herself remembering the laughter, colours and love that ran through them. And then politics had stepped in and all the celebrations were forgotten. Countries had to be run. Cities need to be built. Mouths demanded to be fed.

Just as the days had somehow drifted into years, so had the famous Team Avatar drifted apart. What had she truly expected to happen? Aang was the Avatar – the single most import human in the Four Kingdoms. He could not be expected to run around penguin-sledding with her all his life. His boyish crush on her had been charming, but Katara could never truly bring herself to return his affections. She loved the Avatar as a friend and brother, but nothing more. She was drowned by guilt when she came to realize the depth of his feeling; black pangs stabbed at her stomach each time she saw his heartbroken puppy-love eyes.

For once, Katara was forced to agree with the old adage that time heals all wounds. Those few years had been most kind to Toph…and Aang had noticed. Toph Bei Fong had grown up lovely. Although she retained her strong willed and spunky persona, she had physically matured into everything a socialite heir should be. Katara had never been more relieved than when Aang finally caught onto Toph's unusual courtship methods and returned his affections in kind.

Even after the war ended, Toph and Aang's fates remained closely linked. King Bumi had finally admitted to his old age and had requested the Avatar help him find an heir to Omashu. Who better than Toph for the job? She was well educated, an Earthbending Master, well bred and above all else, shared Bumi's love of mischief. From the day Aang introduced them onwards, Toph and Bumi had terrorized the palace together – a mere 100 year age difference did nothing to slow their friendship. Toph was thrilled for the opportunity. She spent her days practicing her bending in the great stone city, training in government from Bumi, reeking havoc on governors, communing with badgermoles, and above all else, enjoying a young romance with the frequently visiting Aang.

The Artic cold began to seep through her parka and into Katara's back as she lay in the bottom of her canoe. With a lazy circle of her finger, she warmed the waters surrounding her canoe. White steam rose into in the air around her – just like the white clouds of the Hidden Air Temple. They had been foolish to think that the Fire Nation could have wiped out all of the Airbenders. How could they possibly defeat a nation that could simply fly away at any moment? After the attack on the Southern Air Temple, most of the Airbenders took to the skies to their most safely guarded secret: the Hidden Air Temple, a floating island in the sky. Through group bending efforts, the Air Nomads kept the island constantly and away from Fire Nation eyes. They knew that without the Avatar they were no match for the Fire Nation, and thought it safest if the world continued to believe they were extinct. In the great battle against Lord Ozai, when all seemed lost, the Airbenders appeared from the skies and turned the tides.

Aang, accompanied always by Appa and Momo, spent his days attending political meetings, rebuilding the Air Temples, and visiting his beloved Toph – always busy, always needed. Katara had no seen him in over a year.

In the back of her mind, Katara had always known that when the war was over their gang would likely be destined for different paths, but at least Sokka would be with her always. Katara sighed deeply, missing her troublesome brother. Sokka had originally returned to the South Pole with her, only to leave almost immediately. As the heir to the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Hadoka had thought it best that Sokka learn some diplomacy and sent him to where he could do the least political harm: the Kyoshi Islands. Every few moons, a letter from Sokka would arrive via Hawky, relating to Katara all the wonderful times and adventures he was having. His last letter informed her that Suki had finally agreed to marry him. Of course Katara was overjoyed for the pair; however, the news truly highlighted how lonely she was.

Katara frowned; out of all of Team Avatar, it seemed so odd that she should be the one alone. Out in the wide world, she was renowned Waterbending Master, but in the South Pole, she was nothing but a healer and fisherwoman. Being the sole Waterbender of her tribe meant having no one to share her skills with, and no one to practice with. Even now, she could feel her techniques deteriorating. Her days were spent healing cuts, bruises and the occasional minor burn, and fishing, fishing, and more fishing. She was bored and discontent in the home she once held so dear.

Katara was the only one alone. Oh, except for _him_. Zuko. Prince Zuko. Grand Advisor Zuko. General Zuko. After the war, everyone had expected Zuko to take up his rightful throne; instead, Zuko asked Iroh to be king instead until Zuko believed himself to be truly ready and truly worthy. A wise decision, Katara was forced to admit. Zuko took up the positions of General and Advisor instead, hoping to teach the disgraced Fire Nation Army to help people rather than destroy, and to change the narrow views of a generation raised on dominance: a true test of leadership.

_Zuko, Zuko, Zuko_. Katara had despised him when he joined their team at the Western Air Temple. He had betrayed her trust once before, and she was determined to never again be fooled… and yet Time once again had intervened and Katara had come to see the humane side of Zuko instead. In the years that passed, Katara began to feel first friendship, then affection, and finally something that she was almost certain was love.

On a night of celebration just after the end of the war, Katara confronted Zuko. Taking him to one of the Fire Nation Palace's breathtaking gardens, she had sat down on a bench with him. With the full silver moon above, reflecting on a flawless pond before them, Katara took his hand in hers. A warm floral breeze engulfed them and whispered words of encouragement in her ears. Katara smiled up at Zuko, as her sapphire eyes searched the depths of his amber ones. With hope and dignity she confessed her feelings for him and exposed her defenseless soul to him… And he rejected her. Simply. Calmly. And walked away. Katara left for the South Pole the next day, and had not seen Zuko since.

And so there was Katara. Just Katara. She had all the peace and stability in the South Pole that she could ever have hoped for, but in her heart true happiness was not to be found.

A penguin surged out of the water, twisted in the air, and landed with a playful splash back into the sea, snapping Katara back into the here and now. She sat up and examined the cold fish in her bucket. Yes, it would be quite enough to feed the village orphans for tonight. With a tired stretch and an expression not quite frown, the Waterbending Master of the South Pole guided her canoe back towards her village.

Not long passed before Katara arrived back at her home. Mindlessly, she went about the task of storing her supplies and canoe. Katara no longer brought paddles with her on her short journeys; bending her way relieved at least some of the monotony. Back and forth she trod to her hut carrying various items. Without a second's pause she began to prepare the fish for the evening's meal. It was cold, messy work even for a skilled cook as herself, but Katara took little notice in her numbed state. In fact, she took little notice of anything in her village at all. She failed to notice the lack of children frolicking in the village centre. She failed to notice the unusually shrill chatter engulfing the huts. Most importantly, she failed to notice the black smoke of a Fire Nation warship approaching.

Katara continued her work oblivious to the commotion outside her hut. The younger woman of the tribe took turns preparing food for the village orphans. Truly believing that a community best raised a child, Katara volunteered frequently. Daydreaming of the far off places she once had visited, she began to hum various ethnic tunes she had learned. With practiced hands, she wrapped the fish in kelp and placed them to bake on hot coals. Dancing slighting in her steps, she moved on to preparing the sea prunes. Sea prunes where labour intense, but well worth the effort in Katara's mind. Full on singing to herself now, she began squishing and mixing the sea prunes in a large bowl of various black and slimy liquids.

"…Katara…Katara…KATARA!!" the shout startled her out of her reveries. Katara jumped around to see her father standing next a Fire Nation stranger. She recognized the traditional cut of his robes as an official royal messenger. Balanced on his side was the largest and most uncomfortable looking bag Katara could imagine.

"You are Sifu Katara, Master Waterbender and Healer?" the young man asked.

Katara, smelling of fish and with black sea prune juice up to her elbows, could only nod.

The young visitor looked unsure, but proceeded to take out an official scroll and began to read aloud from it. "Greetings most honoured Sifu Katara, I am Aizon, personal messenger of Fire Lord Iroh. The Fire Lord sends his greetings to you and your tribe and honours you with this gift of tea." The messenger stopped to hand Katara a small sack of tea.

"Umm… thank you," she replied.

Aizon ignored her and continued to read, "The Fire Lord requests your aid immediately. Crown Prince Zuko has taken very ill and no cure has been forthcoming. The most honourable Fire Lord requests that you depart immediately with me to the Fire Nation capital where you will be joined by the most praiseworthy Avatar, and his consort the Lady Toph Bei Fong. The Fire Lord thanks you for your aid, and honours you with this tea set." Aizon produced a beautiful tea pot and set of cups.

"…thanks?" Katara responded.

"Finally, the Fire Lord sends you this personal sealed message," said Aizon as he handed her a small sealed scroll. Katara broke the red wax seal and read.

"_Hello Katara, please ignore the formality. Zuko is really sick and I'm very worried. You are the best healer in the Four Kingdoms. Please help Zuko, even if he is a hotheaded jerk."_

_Zuko_. Katara began to panic. Zuko was in trouble. It even sounded life threatening. _Zuko_. Yes, he had broken her heart into a thousand lonely pieces, but somewhere she knew those pieces might still belong to him. _Zuko_.

"Sifu Katara," Aizon began, "Will you grace us with your aid?"

Katara looked up from the note and into the conceited eyes of the messenger.

"Yes. I'll leave today."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Any constructive reviews are always welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I cannot thank you all enough for the support I received for my first chapter. You have inspired me to continue on with this story (hopefully) to the end. I'm horrible at proofreading my own writing, so please forgive the randomly missing words here and there; I do try to fix them when I eventually do find them.

Two points to IheartZUKO for picking up on an issue I hoped everyone would ignore (oops). I really wanted there to be a historic distinction between the two major parts of the Fire Nation invasions. The first part was the 100 years while Aang was in the iceberg and the Fire Nation more or less had free reign to pick off the other kingdoms one by one. The second part, which I called the Avatar Wars, is the 2 years following the reappearance of Aang. This part seems so different in that the other 3 kingdoms truly band together for the first time and take an offensive against the Fire Nation. Yes, I guess it technically is all one war, but I wanted some further distinction and could not figure out a way to do it. My bad. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor any of its characters .

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Distressed Messenger**

Royal Messenger Aizon stood on the ramp of the waiting Fire Nation vessel. He was tired. He was irritated. But most of all, he was cold. Really Cold. Frozen-In-Place Cold. Likely-Never-to-be-Warm-Again Cold. Would-Have-to-be-Chipped-Off-the-Ramp-and-Carted-Inside Cold. Was-Going-to-Throttle-That-Bloody-Waterbender (Honoured Master or Not) for-Making-Him-Wait Cold.

Apparently, "I'll leave today" had a different meaning in the South Pole than it did in the Fire Nation. Aizon was quite certain that in the Fire Nation it meant that departure would take place sometime between now, and that evening. Midnight would even have been acceptable. It was now well past sun rise and the ice peasant was not to be seen. Royal Messenger protocol dictated that Aizon must wait for his charge at the ramp of the ship. And so, much to his chagrin, he waited.

* * *

Last evening, Katara had been all but ready to depart at that very instant. Just as she was about to walk off with Aizon, the smell of cooking fish wafted over to her. Dinner – the orphans. She could hardly leave them to starve that night. Perhaps one of the other women could take over, but it would still mean that Katara would have to find a replacement. With a deep seeded embarrassment, Katara sent Aizon back to wait at his ship. It really should only take a little while for her to get the matter straightened out. 

The rest of the night followed in minor delay after minor delay. After sorting out the orphan's dinner, Katara had practically ran to say a brief goodbye to her father and Gran Gran. As she held her Gran Gran in a close hug, Katara was now certain she was ready to depart.

"Take care, dear. Have a safe journey and don't forget to take lots of Ice Wort for that poor boy." Gran Gran said with love and deep caring.

_Ice Wort_. Katara's heart fell. She had forgotten all about the Ice Wort. Katara's healing skills could really only go so far and extended treatments were often needed in cases of extensive injury or illness. Ice Wort, when stewed into a broth, aided recovery like no other; however, in this time of year the sluggish yellow kelp was nearly impossible to reach by anyone but a strong Waterbender. The village always kept a communal supply, but Katara knew it was low and she could not in good conscience completely deplete the tribe's stock and then leave them unable to obtain their own. Katara let loose a deep groan; she would have to harvest some herself before departing.

With the practiced perfection of a true Master, Katara used her bending skills to propel herself forward on the island's surface of sheer ice. Head slightly bent and blue eyes locked in determination, Katara glided gracefully on her way, kicking up a spray of powder-white snow behind her. Not far ahead of her, she could see the rocky cove where the Ice Wort grew.

When at last she did reach her destination, Katara took not a moment's pause. Sharply thrusting her palms forward, she parted the dark waters of the cove. Then, with a twist at the waist and curl of the elbow, she bent the water into an icy descending staircase. Katara jumped down the frozen stairs are quickly as she dared and began tearing up large quantities of the Ice Wort that grew on the ocean's floor. Having secured the slimy kelp into her pack, Katara started to dart back up the stairs.

Near the top of the ice stairs, Katara's foot faltered and with a shocked yelp, she lost her balance. She began to fall backwards. Should she tumble all the way down the frozen steps to the jagged seabed below, it would certainly break her. Instincts took over. Her arms shot forward and a solid shard of ice rose up behind her, caught her and saved her from certain disaster. Katara lay against the wall of ice for a moment, shaken. She was being foolish and careless. Forgetting the Ice Wort was one thing, but almost getting herself killed was another. Mentally, Katara scolded herself; she was older and wiser than her actions would indicate. She needed to calm herself and concentrate. Yes, Zuko was ill, but if she rushed madly about, she would only make the matter worse.

With caution and care, Katara made her way to the top of the stairs and onto the waiting shore. With a flick of her hand, the ice walls melted and the dark waters of the cove were free to move at will once more. After an inspection of her pack, Katara began to glide back to the village, much slower than she had left. She had to prepare, and she had to do it right this time.

* * *

Aizon sat in a huddle of blankets on the Fire Nation warship ramp. He would not leave his post, but he had sent one of the lower crew members to fetch some items to make the wait more tolerable. He groaned to himself as he burrowed deeper into the blanket's warmth. It took the edge off the artic winds, but the slow constant chill still managed to creep through. 

Eyebrows furled and mouth pouting, Aizon bemoaned his current position. It was not supposed to be him freezing on this forsaken ice cube. Originally, Aizon was to be sent to find the Avatar, and Lady Mai was to journey south for Katara. Mai, however, had refused to leave the ailing Zuko's side. The Fire Lord had agreed that this was fair, and had sent Aizon to the South Pole, and a messenger hawk to the Avatar. A messenger hawk. Aizon had been replaced by a bloody bird.

The messenger scowled. How was it that Lady Mai had any say in matters anyways? She was the former friend of Princess Azula – the sole reason the War had drug on those extra years. Aizon knew that Mai and the other on (_the cute one_… _what was her name_?… _Ty_ _Mi? Hy Lee? Ty Lee_) had defected not long after the death of Fire Lord Ozai. Rumor had it that Mai had begged the forgiveness of the Avata for her actions and for allowing herself to be caught up in Azula's madness. Further rumor said the real reason she joined the Avatar was not out of a change of heart, but simply so she could be with Zuko once more. Rumors were always so much better than fact in the Fire Nation palace. Ty Lee's tale was supposed to be far less dramatic. Most said she just slipped away from Azula's camp one evening and never returned. She was probably doing a triple back-flip on a tightrope, blindfolded and with both hands tied behind her back at this very moment.

Nonetheless, Lady Mai's and Ty Lee's affairs were in no way Aizon's problems. He only wished that he had been sent to deliver a message to the Avatar. _That_ would have been a story to tell the grandchildren – if he ever had any. He could image it even in this bitter cold. His grandson, Aizon Jr. Jr, would be sitting proudly on his knee and begging him to tell the story of how he saved the Fire Nation.

'Well you see, Aizon Jr. Jr,' he would say, 'I was sent by Fire Lord Iroh himself to find the Avatar and deliver the most important message ever written. I had to cross great oceans, and desserts and lived in constant peril. I battled fierce monkeytoads and goatwolves with only my message bag for protection. Then, I tamed a great panthermoth to fly me to the Hidden Air Temple. Of course, the ferocious Air monks would not let a humble Fire Nation messenger into their most sacred temple, so I was forced to sneak in and break into the Avatar's room. I startled the Avatar, and he almost destroyed me with his mystic Avatar powers. I managed to convince him of my identity and handed him the message, saving humanity.'

Aizon smiled to himself. Yes, that would be a great story. Right now, the only story he could possibly manage was 'Well you see, Aizon Jr. Jr, I was sent to an icy hell where I froze off a very important bit of anatomy, and seeing you here makes me question your grandmother's fidelity.' Such thoughts left Aizon to frown once more.

Stiff legs protesting, Aizon stood up. He really did have to wait until Katara arrived, but perhaps he could convince the captain to run some Firebending drills on deck in the meantime. Maybe then he could stay warm enough to survive.

* * *

Katara strode towards the waiting Fire Nation ship with confidence and determination in her step. The sky was clear and bright above her, and the snow was fresh and clean below her. Good omens for a good day, she hoped. The breeze from the North that danced with the loose snow may have worried her, if she had not prepared so thoroughly. Her rash actions of the night before had shocked her back into reality. She had to be organized and she had to be rational. 

With some shame, Katara had realized that it was the mere thought of seeing Zuko once more that had caused her to lose her focus. Two years ago, he had shattered her foolish young heart. Since that day Katara had grow, and jumping into his arms once more was not the purpose of this journey. She had a life to save, and that was all.

Katara's shoulders were beginning to protest beneath the weight of her heavy pack, and relief washed through her to see the Fire Nation vessel not far ahead. Behind her, she towed a canoe unlike any other in her village. It was made by her father years ago from a single oak log that had somehow floated all the way to the South Pole. It was faster, stronger and lighter than any vessel in the Water Tribe. A true piece of craftsmanship. And, to be frank, it was Sokka's. But Katara was quite certain he would not mind if she borrowed it in his absence. Even if he did mind, he would never have to know; Katara would be to the Fire Nation and back in no time.

Katara was surprised to see Aizon standing on the ramp to the ship. Behind him, the sky was lit up with fire as the entire crew practiced Firebending. With arms crossed tight about his chest and booted foot tapping up a storm, Aizon made no attempt to hide his aggravation.

The messenger coughed loudly as Katara approached. "Well, most _honoured_ Mistress Waterbender, might we now be departing?" He asked with words dripping of distain. "I see you've brought your own…raft… that will hardly be necessary. This Fire Nation Elite Warship is most seaworthy."

Katara responded with a nervous laugh. "Oh, umm, yes, we shall be departing now. Or, I shall. I'm very sorry for making you wait. You see, I've prepared, so now I can get there faster than if I didn't, even though if I didn't we'd have left sooner, but would have got there after, so I did, because I'm certain that even though we're leaving after, having stayed longer, I've saved time now so we'll arrive much sooner, because going then would have wasted more time now, and …" Katara trailed off; she had lost herself, let alone Aizon.

With a clearing of her throat, Katara recomposed herself. "I will be departing for the Fire Nation immediately on my canoe. I will certainly arrive much sooner than you, so I thank you for your patience. Safe journey." With that, Katara pushed her canoe into the icy waters, placed her bag, crawled in and began to bend her way off shore.

Aizon stood staring in shock for a moment. Not only was the Water peasant rude, she was crazy too. It would take until the new moon for even the fastest ship to reach the Fire Nation capital. She was mad to depart on such a tiny boat with so few supplies. And to say that she would arrive there first? Completely insane. Aizon sighed. Insane, but his responsibility. Fire Lord Iroh had made it very clear that he was to return with Katara or find a new source of employment.

"Wait!" he called out, "Wait! I'm coming with you."

Katara stopped her bending and turned about.

"I really have to come with you," Aizon shouted to her, "If I don't, I'll be toast. Literally!"

Rolling her eyes, Katara bent another icy staircase from the Fire Nation ship, down to her small canoe. There was room for two, but barely.

Aizon scampered down the steps and into her boat, rocking it a little more than was comfortable. Ignoring him, Katara began once more to gently bend the boat away from the island.

An hour passed and the little boat had made slow but steady progress. All that could be seen of the village was a thin plume of grey smoke rising high into the blue sky.

Far away from the warmth of the Firebending drills, Aizon was cold and bored once more.

"So," Aizon ventured. "How is this going to work?"

Katara continued to ignore him. Her eyes were closed and a look of serenity encapsulated her face. With slow, graceful waves, she moved her arms back and forth across her chest; her entire body swayed gently with the motion.

Aizon continued, unabashed. "Are we just going to island-hop all the way there? I mean, you didn't even bring a tent or food, and it's bloody cold out here. "

Katara remained silent, but stopped her bending and with great care stood up in the canoe.

"What are you doing? How are we supposed to beat a warship to the Fire Nation? Do you know a shortcut? A secret ocean current or something?"

Raising her arms high into the air, Katara stretched towards the pale artic sun. She took in a deep breath of fresh chilled air and smiled to herself, enjoying the moment.

"Are you taking a break already? We'll never make it to the Capital at this rate…"

Suddenly, Katara dropped one arm down to her side, and shot the other straight forward.

Behind the chattering Aizon, a tidal wave grew.

* * *

On his personal balcony, the Firelord took a moment's peace and quiet with a soothing cup of tea. With the weight of a nation resting upon his aging shoulders, Iroh sometimes longed for the tranquil days in Ba Sing Se when he and Zuko ran a lovely little teashop. 

Iroh closed his eyes in contemplation. He did not know what he could do without Zuko. Losing that boy would be losing a second son. Having already lost his first and only child, his wife and his brother, Iroh was uncertain how much more he could sustain. It could be weeks before Katara arrived, and by then it could be too late. Iroh scolded himself. Why didn't he send for her sooner? Why did he let Zuko push himself so hard? Why didn't he take better care of the boy? _No._ He stopped his self admonishment. The country needed him to be the cheerful little man that he had been for so long; he could not let his sorrows consume him. And so, as he had for so many years, Iroh donned his jovial mask, hiding away all his personal woe.

Taking a long sip of tea, Iroh looked out into the moonlit sea. It was not long past sunset, but already the full moon was bright in the sky. _The Waterbends will be wild tonight_, he thought. A ripple in the moon's reflection caught his eye. The night air was still, but it looked like something was disturbing the surface not far out to sea. The waters appeared to rise up into a silver wave on their own accord. Suddenly, a dark object shattered the wave as it shot through it, losing no momentum as it headed towards the palace docks. Iroh furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and then, understanding, truly smiled for the first time since his nephew had fallen ill. The Firelord hurried towards the docks to meet his guest.

Katara was exhausted from a full day of intense bending, and her brother's canoe was much worse for the wear, but they had managed to arrive in record time. She was just guiding the boat to the palace docks when Iroh arrived to greet her. Katara gracefully jumped out of her boat and into his arms.

"It's so good to see you, Iroh," she said.

"Thank goodness you're here, my dear. Thank you so much for coming," Iroh answered, "how in the Four Kingdoms did you get here so fast? The messengers couldn't have reached the South Pole more than a couple days ago"

Katara blushed, "Yesterday, actually."

Iroh looked shocked and then proud. "You truly are the greatest Waterbender in all the kingdoms" he said.

Behind the pair, a gasp came from the bottom of the ruined boat. Aizon pried himself off of the canoe bottom and made a jump for his life onto the waiting deck. The Royal Messenger was soaked to the bone and entirely disheveled.

"She's mad. A madwoman! Don't let her near the prince. She's crazy…" Aizon muttered as he stumbled away into the palace.

Katara and Iroh share a look of bewilderment. However, the pair's confusion was soon interrupted by a shout.

"Katara!"

"Sokka?!"

Brother and sister ran to embrace each other for the first in much too long.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"Oh, Aang picked me and Suki up on the way. Political stuff, I guess. He'll explain it later," Sokka answered, still holding his sister tight.

"I've missed you so much Sokka," Katara said as tears threatened to well up in her eyes.

"I've missed you too Sis," Sokka replied.

As he looked over his sister's shoulder, something caught Sokka's eye, causing him to let go of Katara.

"What? Is that…is that Boatie?" he cried as the canoe began to sink beneath water, "No! Boatie! Don't leave me!"

Sokka sank to his knees and onto the hard deck.

Iroh caught Katara rolling her eyes. "Perhaps we should go inside? We have much to discuss, and I'm sure your friends are anxious to see you. I'll brew some tea."

Katara nodded - her brother would never change. Together, the Firelord and the Master Waterbender of the South Pole linked arms and walked into the palace.

Deep within the Fire Nation palace, the young man lay unconscious and deathly ill in his bed. With the finest of red and gold silks drenched in sweat and twisted about him, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation dreamt…

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Some actual Zuko/Katara interaction to follow in the next chapter. 

Also, does anyone know how old the Earth King is supposed to be in Season 2? Does 20-25 years old seem unreasonable?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hurray! Another chapter, and only 2 months late --_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Dreaming Prince**

Lady Mai sat statuesque in the dark and quiet chambers of Prince Zuko. Before her, the heir to the Fire Nation tossed and turned in a deep and restless sleep, consumed by fever. Mai was like a life-sized doll, unmoving and expressionless to the attendants that occasionally entered the room to deliver fresh water and linens. Porcelain skin reflecting off the moonlight, Mai was poised, silent and deadly as ever.

Mai's icy exterior belied her constant care and attention to the ailing prince. Since the day the prince had taken to his bed, Mai had rarely left his side. When sleep became necessary, she did so sitting up, hands folded in her lap. Now and then, the doll would come to life and mop Zuko's fevered brow with a cool cloth, or slowly spoon water or broth through his pale lips. And then, the porcelain would consume her once more, and Mai would return to sit frozen in her chair.

The palace attendants still feared the lady's cold gaze. With her constant presence in the prince's chambers, they now avoided the rooms as much as possible short of complete negligence. One pair of attendants had the misfortune of raising her ire. The young couple had been laughing and gossiping merrily as they walked past the entrance to Zuko's chambers. Silently, Mai had appeared before them. She said not a word, but fixed a stony glare upon them as she absently tossed one of her knives up and down with a languid hand. The pair had stood open-mouthed in shock for a moment before executing a shaky bow and scurrying off in the opposite direction. The lady had not been disturbed since.

Before Mai, the ailing Zuko began to gasp and moan in his sleep. When his movements became violent, Mai rose from her seat and placed a cold hand on his sweating brow.

"Shhhh," she whispered. "You'll wake the Four Kingdoms."

Zuko appeared to respond to her actions and quieted once more in his sleep.

Satisfied but outwardly emotionless, Mai returned to sit rigidly in her chair once more.

She had been like this for days, and had never been more bored in her life. Part of her would give anything to leave. Part of her would require an Elephantox to be moved. Mai closed her eyes briefly and gave a short sigh. _For Zuko. For Zuko._

* * *

It was dark. It had been dark for a long time now. Zuko lay suspended in the black ether, unable to move, unable to free himself. Sometimes he froze. Sometimes he burned. Always peace eluded him.

Zuko was certain he was caught in the depths of the Spirit World. He did not know if he truly dead or if his soul just lost among the drifting waves of eternity. If he was dead, where were all the ghosts of those long departed? Where were the demons to torment him for his past sins? Where were Ozai and Azula?

An eternity passed. Zuko shouted into the darkness to anyone or anything that would listen. He asked the spirits to aid him, and cursed them all when none would answer. He punched and kicked and fought against the blackness, but it would not release its hold upon him. Just when Zuko was certain his fate lay in the eternal darkness, a light appeared. It was barely a speck far off to the corner of his vision, but it shone white and true. Zuko watched in fascination as it approached. Behind the main light, a pale trail followed behind, extending into the infinite black.

Soon, the light began to take form. No longer was it simply a shining dot floating in the distance; it was a life form running in graceful strides towards Zuko. An animal. A feline. A tiger. A shining white tiger: a vision of beauty, grace, and power. Its soft white fur shone like the moon against the most repressive night's sky and its pale blue stripes glowed like the break of twilight. With each step, shards of ice shot up from the tiger's paws and joined in the crystal path behind it.

Zuko stared in confusion. "I know you," he whispered. "Why do I know you?"

A portion of his mind screamed in recognition and warning, but the memory could not break free. The young prince began to panic. What was he meant to do when the tiger reached him?

Zuko fought against his unseen bonds to move out of the tiger's path. When the tiger was but a few strides away, Zuko knew his struggles were useless. He closed his eyes and waited for the beast to pounce. And waited. And waited. When the impact did not come, Zuko opened his eyes to find himself riding on the back of the great animal. It should have shocked him. It should have frightened him, but strangely, Zuko began to relax. The tiger seemed to emit a pleasant coolness that washed through the firebender, and for the first time that he could recall in the blackness, Zuko felt a sort of peace. The steady strides of the tiger were pleasant to ride upon and Zuko settled into his journey.

Far off in the distance ahead, a pale red ember began to glow. The tiger ran, in all its glory, directly towards it. Zuko watched the light begin to grow with only mild surprise; perhaps eternity would not be so dull after all.

* * *

Katara sat at a round table, sipping slowly on her tea. Around her were the friends and family that she had so dearly missed. She took another sip and stared deep into the emerald waters as she furled her dark brows. This was strange and awkward at a time that should have been filled with clear direction.

The feeling of malaise had started not long after Katara's arrival and carried through into the meeting room. Out on the docks, Katara, Iroh, and Sokka had soon been joined by Aang and Suki. There had been loving words and close embraces at the first reunion the friends had shared in far too long; however, something in the depths of Katara's mind sat ill at ease. It seemed wrong to be happy when Zuko was so ill. Nonetheless, she smiled throughout.

Once Sokka had been pried away from the wreckage of his beloved Boatie, Iroh had led the group into a small but lavish reception room. Katara had asked to go straight to Zuko, but Iroh had insisted the youths take tea while he took care of a few matters. So, Iroh had departed, tea had been poured and now the assembly sat silent, uncertain of where to begin.

"So…" hazarded Katara. "Where is Toph hiding?"

"Oh, she couldn't come with me right away," said Aang. "There was this big Earth Kingdom meeting thing she had to go to with Bumi in Ba Sing Se. She's supposed to catch a boat here in a couple days."

Katara gave a slight smirk, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get really used to Toph being a queen."

"That's no problem," laughed Aang "She isn't going to be queen."

Everyone sat shocked for a moment as Aang giggled softly to himself.

"She didn't give it all up, did she?" asked Suki.

"Nope," replied Aang "She said being queen was for prim and proper ladies that liked to be bossed around. So Toph said she wasn't going to be queen - she's going to king!"

Everyone laughed. It was so like their Earthbending friend not to be cowed into convention. Toph was a free spirit; a few thousand years of tradition could not stop her.

When the laughter of most of the group had quieted, Sokka continued to snigger uncontrollably; the occasional snort escaped from his nose. Katara and Suki glared at him.

"Sokka, what's wrong?" Katara demanded.

"Its just… its just…" Sokka gasped for air between his chuckles "if Toph is going to be king…"

"Yes?"

"If Toph is going to be king…" Sokka tried once more, "that makes Aang her queen!"

Katara and Suki burst out laughing once more, while Aang reddened and glowered.

"Queen Aang, you would look simply darling in a pretty pink gown with a gold tiara," jested Suki.

Sokka and Suki burst into full laughter once more as the imagery soaked into their vast imaginations. Katara smirked, until she looked up towards the now crimson Avatar. A slight frown threatened the corners of her mouth; she had forgotten how sensitive Aang truly was. The familiar guilt of old began to wash through Katara once more.

"Oh I forgot to ask," began Katara in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "What are all of you doing here anyways? Sick silly little boys don't usually need the Avatar's attention, let alone two foreign warriors."

"'Silly little boy?'" questioned Sokka with a raised brow. "Zuko isn't just any 'silly little boy', he's a prince."

Katara stared, uncertain of how to react to the obvious.

When she did not immediately respond to his observation, Sokka elaborated, "He's the prince of the Fire Nation – the only known heir to a very shaky throne. If Zuko bites it, things will get really ugly, really fast here. It could be Sozin's Comet Part II if the wrong guy takes the crown."

Katara rolled eyes at her brother's blunt language regarding Zuko. Even after their time together during the Avatar Wars and beyond, Zuko and Sokka had never really become chummy.

"He's right," said Aang. "That's why Iroh asked me to come here, just to be on the safe side. Even if Zuko gets better, there could be a lot of plotting in the mean time. Iroh wants to be careful."

This all made perfect sense to Katara now, and she scolded herself for not seeing it earlier. After the war, there had been a great amnesty among the peoples of the Fire Nation. All the old Fire Nation officers claimed that Ozai had threatened their families if they did not do as they were ordered, and that all of the travesties committed in the other kingdoms had been done against their will. It had been a horrible political mess for Iroh and Aang to sort out. They could not throw an entire nation in prison. So, amnesty had been granted to all those who were willing to prove themselves in good standing with the new Fire Nation Order of peace and goodwill. Nonetheless, it was not hard to imagine that at least a few of the old generals would like nothing more than for the Fire Nation to return to its old ways. Zuko's demise would be their perfect opportunity.

"Right," said Katara. "So what about you two?" she asked gesturing towards Sokka and Suki.

"We're here on official business," Sokka replied with a puffed chest.

Katara rolled her eyes once more.

"With Prince Hothead sick, it could be a state of emergency for all the kingdoms. So, we have to hold council among all the nations," said Sokka.

"So, Aang represents the Air Nomads, Toph the Earth Kingdom, Iroh obviously the Fire Nation, and Sokka both Water Tribes. And I'm just here for the tour," said Suki with a smirk.

"Oh," said Katara with a forced smile. Suki's words had hurt her unintentionally. Katara was going to have to come to the Fire Nation regardless of the political pandering. Why could she have not represented the Water Tribes? She was, after all, the daughter of a chief, an honoured hero, and a Waterbending master. Did she not qualify? No. They had to summon Sokka as well. Katara was only the daughter. The forgotten Master.

The chatter of the other youths was soon lost to Katara as she stared blankly into her teacup once more. Perhaps her summoning had not signaled a change to her state of loneliness. Perhaps she was destined to live a quiet, unimportant live from now on.

A cough from the entrance way startled Katara back into the present; the conversation had ceased. Katara looked up to see Iroh standing before her. He looked graver than she had ever known.

"Katara," said Iroh. "Let us see to my nephew."

With a silent nod, Katara rose and followed the Firelord out of the room.

* * *

In the distance, the glowing ember began to grow. Zuko watched it carefully from his perch on the back of the ice tiger. With every passing moment, he gained a sense of caution towards the red light. Deep in his heart, Zuko knew he should be wary of whatever it was and never dared take his eye off it.

The light began to take shape. Soon, Zuko could clearly make out its blazing form: a fiery dragon. Long and thin like a serpent, the beast twisted its way through the ether, leaving a smoky trail in its wake. Its scales of smoldering coals glowed crimson, whilst a yellow mane of pure flame flickered from its head to tail. Now and then, the dragon's mane would flare and deepen in colour, just before a blue flame shot forth from its mouth. Even from his mount on the ice tiger, Zuko would feel the heat radiating from the beast. Such a dragon would surely be the pride of the Fire Nation.

The ice tiger quickened its pace and sped straight towards the great serpent. Soon the heat threatened to overwhelm Zuko. Why did the tiger speed onwards? Zuko once more began to panic; in a few short moments the two beasts would surly collide. Was this some sort of game of chickenrat?

There was no escaping it now; the two creatures would collide in a mere heartbeat. Zuko closed his eyes and waited again to be crushed. And waited. And waited. Once more he hazarded a brief glimpse. To his continued amazement, Zuko founding himself no longer on the back of the ice tiger but returned to floating in the dark ether.

In the distance, a vision of beauty and glory could be seen; the ice tiger and the dragon were moving together in perfect harmony. They bounded about, leaving smoky and icy trails behind them, as they weaved back and forth. They leapt. They twirled. They danced. Zuko stared with open mouth. It was breathtaking.

Sharp needles prickled in the back of the young prince's mind. _No_. This was wrong. This was very, very wrong. Long buried memories fought to break though the barriers of Zuko's consciousness. The dancing beast continued before him, but Zuko could no longer focus his vision. Then, with a painful crack, the flood gates of Zuko's mind broke open.

"No!" he screamed. "No! Not this again. I took care of this – I fixed this. This was finished years ago!"

The tiger and the dragon took no notice of the howling prince. Their dance continued, becoming wilder and brighter by the moment.

"Get away! Run away!" yelled Zuko. His words fell once more on deaf ears.

The firebender tried to run to the swirling pair; however, as before, his limbs refused to respond. Defeated, Zuko fell into silence. He had had this dream many times before and knew how it would end.

In the distance, the dragon's movements began to change. It flew to encircle the tiger completely; the harmony was lost. The fiery beast wrapped its tail around the smaller tiger, and flared as never before. Trapped and panicked, the tiger tried to escape its bonds, but could free itself from the serpent's inferno. The ice tiger thrashed about in vain as the dragon tightened its death grip.

Zuko wept as the tiger burned.

* * *

Katara stood silent in the prince's chambers. Iroh and her friends were also in the room, but she took no notice of them or the fuming Lady Mai. All of her attention was focused on the pale form of Prince Zuko. He was drenched in sweat, and muttering in his restless sleep. His healthy tan had faded to a pasty white, and dark rings encircled his closed eyes.

"This is bad," Katara whispered to herself, and instantly cringed at the thought. What had she expected? A bad case of the sniffles? She had known from the start that this was life or death, but only now was she facing the full reality of it.

"Are you going to do something or not?" drawled Mai from her dark corner of the room.

Katara shot her a sharp glare, and then moved to stand over Zuko. With furled brows she ran her fingers over Zuko's parted lips; they were dark blue and slightly sticky. Katara turned to Iroh.

"I don't recognize this," she said.

Katara flipped open the cap of her water skin and bent the cool waters around her palms. Slowly, she ran her hands over Zuko's cheeks, neck and finally onto his chest, where she searched for any familiar signs. Katara shook her head.

"I've never seen anything like this before. I need more time to figure it out," she said.

Disappointment flooded over Iroh, but he nodded his understanding to the waterbender.

"Useless," came the quiet mutter of Lady Mai. All present ignored it.

"But," began Katara. "I can lessen some of his symptoms. I can take his fever down and help him rest easier until I figure this out."

Bending more water from her pouch, Katara drew a thin layer of water all around Zuko's torso. After a few moments the water began to absorb into the prince's skin. Some colour began to instantly return to his skin, and Zuko's restless fits settled. Katara ran a gentle hand across his brow.

"His fever is gone for now," she said.

A collective sigh was released in the dark room.

An abrupt coughing fit startled everyone. Suddenly, Zuko snapped open his eyes and bolted out of bed. He swayed unsteadily on his feet as everyone stared in shocked silence.

With unfocused eyes the prince surveyed the room. There was Mai, Uncle, that idiot Water warrior and his girlfriend, and … her.

"You!" Zuko shouted as he pointed a shaking finger at Katara. "What are you doing here? Go away! Go back to your iceberg! I told you to go away."

Hot tears burned at the corners of Katara's eyes and threatened to escape. He had rejected her once more.

"Nephew," said Iroh. "Katara came to heal you. You must rest."

"No, she has to go. She has to go now. Leave," Zuko demanded with slurred words. He began to sway and would have crumbled to the ground if Sokka had not shot forward and caught him. Unconsciousness claimed the prince once more.

"Geez, what a hothead jerk," grumbled Sokka as he dragged and dropped Zuko's limp form back onto his bed. "Katara, I don't know why… Katara?"

Sokka's words would go unanswered. Katara had fled.

* * *

In the depths of Zuko's tortured dreams, the tiger burned a thousand times over.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading. Two gold stars to anyone that reviews._

_I have no idea when/if I will be updating this, but at least you know why its called __The Burning Tigernow…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **… absence makes the heart grow fonder? Maybe? ... So, it's been about a year since I've even looked at this story. I'm happy to say that in the meantime, Avatar did actually manager to finish out the series. I'm less happy to say that it didn't end like I wanted it to – not even close. For the sake of my story that I've long had planned out, I'm going to diverge from the TV Series at Episode 53: "The Firebending Masters". Enjoy it if you can.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Conquered Princess**

The constant breeze gliding off the sea was gentle and soothing in the final moments before dawn. The sky was a soft mix of blue and green as the stars and moon hung in the sky, inviting the sun to join them. quiet waves left fragile bubbles along the sands surrounding the Fire Nation palace. From the distant palace gardens, the most dedicated of song birds could already be heard commencing their morning prayers. By all accounts, this should have been a perfect moment. However, by all accounts, Katara should not have been here.

The Master Waterbender lay floating in the tepid waters of the palace's cove. The tears had ceased to fall from her bright eyes, but the pain in her heart had not yet dulled to survivable levels. Immersed by the waters of a true paradise, Katara was drowning in a sea of regret. _I should have never come_, she lamented to herself. _I can't heal him anyways. He'll die and he'll do it hating me._

Katara had been alone in the cove for several hours now. She was physically exhausted from her long journey from the South, mentally exhausted from trying to determine what ailed Zuko, and spiritually exhausted from her blatant rejection. Submerging herself in the cove waters helped to diminish the ache in her back and shoulders, but could not touch the pain in her soul. Sooner or later Katara would have to return to the palace and face her comrades; she owed it to Iroh to try to heal his nephew. But for now, Katara wanted nothing more than to sink below the dark waters and disappear forever…

A sharp gust of air followed by a series of water ripples awoke Katara from her thoughts. She gazed up to see Aang floating on a freshly made ice-block before her, a look of concern upon his face.

"We've all been looking for you," the Avatar said in a soft voice.

Katara did not respond.

"Sokka has searched every pool, fountain and bath chamber in the palace for you…twice," Aang continued slowly.

Still, Katara did not answer.

"Look," Aang began more directly. "Zuko's delusional; he's been in a fevered sleep for half a moon. He had no idea what he was saying. I'm sure when he's all better, he'll feel like a complete jerk and apologize. No big deal."

"No," Katara whispered. "It's always been like this."

Aang let out a strangled choke. "'Always been like this?'" he questioned. "Zuko used to follow you around with googly eyes when we were chasing Azula."

"No," Katara denied. "He rejected me straight out. I offered him my heart and he walked away."

Aang wrinkled his smooth forehead. Katara's voice was so hollow it truly frightened him. He had wondered why Katara had fled back to the Southern tribe so suddenly those years ago. Perhaps this was the root of the problem.

"He was so cold," Katara continued. "He said that we shared a common goal, but that he never had any feelings for me. He said we weren't even friends really. He said that since the war was over, we should go our separate ways forever. And I still came running back here after all that. I guess I just let myself forget how much hurts."

"I don't understand," said Aang.

"You don't need to, really," she answered. "He has no reason to like me. He's Fire. I'm Ice. I couldn't save his mother, and then I killed his sister right before his eyes. I nearly killed Mai too. I shouldn't have expected different from him."

"Ursa wasn't your fault –"

"I could have done more; you know it."

"No! Ursa was too far gone. Besides, she would have never wanted … that…" Aang trailed off.

"Azula then," Katara stated simply. "I killed her. Monster. Deranged. It doesn't matter. She was still his sister."

Aang sighed. All he knew of that event was what had been told to him third-hand. He knew it had been necessary to stop Azula, no matter the cost, in order to truly end the war; however, he also knew that Katara abhorred the thought of ever taking a life. Aang shook his head. It had been necessary, and if what he had been told was true, it had been an accident.

* * *

That fateful day was nearly two years ago. It had been everything that an epic battle should be. It had essentially ended the war, and nearly cost Katara, Zuko and Mai their lives in the process.

Zuko, Katara and the reformed Mai had been investigating a report of a rebel camp along the sharp cliffs of the northern Fire Island at Ember Demon Point. Aang and the rest of the gang had split off eastwards to respond to a village fire, leaving the trio alone and unprepared for what would follow.

Although it was mid-afternoon, a thick storm had marched off the ocean, leaving the sky sunless and grey. Lightning and rain pelted the landscape in thick sheets as the party scouted along the coast. Below the high cliffs, a dark sea raged against rocky spires.

The darkness of the weather could not dampen the light in Katara's heart. She and Zuko had been growing ever closer with each passing day. Although he mostly remained guarded in his actions, there were the briefest of moments when Katara could see something more when she met his golden eyes: a warmth that was not fire. Beyond that, there were kind words and simple gestures that made the young Waterbender certain that her feelings could one day be returned. But, for now, such feelings would have to wait as duty called upon them both.

Katara and her companions had been drudging along in the storm as best they could when a bolt of blue lightning shot out and landed directly before them. The trio stumbled backwards, falling onto the wet ground. As they blinked their stinging eyes, an apparition of fire and horrible glory emerged before them: Azula.

"Hmm… the traitor, the witch, and dearest Zuzu," Azula jeered with mock curiosity. "Have you missed me, brother?"

The gang shot to their feet ready in defensive stances. Instinctively, Katara prepared to lash out with her Waterwhip, but a glimpse upwards froze her in place. Azula had become more deranged than Katara could have ever imagined. Perhaps it was the distress at the death of her father. Perhaps it was the constant strain of being hunted like a wounded animal. Perhaps it was the months hiding in caves, living on vermin. Or perhaps it was simply her true nature finally freeing itself from its shell of civility. Regardless of origin, Azula had truly gone mad. No more was she the spotless soldier Ozai had groomed. With hair matted and armor shredded, the princess was skeletal, pale and soiled from head to foot.

"Give it up, Azula," yelled Zuko at his estranged sibling. "It's over."

"Oh? It's over now, Zuzu? What's over? The war? Hmmm…? I don't think it is, Zuzu" mocked Azula. "And neither do they," she said, gesturing behind the trio.

Katara hazarded a quick look over her shoulder. Behind her companions, a dozen grim rebels had appeared. They were surrounded.

"Just because you killed Daddy doesn't mean you get to call the shots, Zuzu," said Azula as she began to advance. "I'm the Firelord now…"

The trio shifted quickly to stand back-to-back with one another. Using the abundance of falling rain, Katara deftly bent an ice-dome around them. "This won't last long," she whispered.

Outside their shelter, Azula cackled madly. With deadly intent, she shot bolts of boiling blue lightning at the dome with each of her arched kicks. At her side, the rebels – undoubtedly once palace guards – moved in.

To the three companions sheltered within the icy refuge, it became clear that this could be the final moment of the war; yet, it could just as easily be their final moment. Azula was the last hurdle to be overcome before true harmony could reign within the Four Kingdoms. It would be their honour and their burden to clear a path to peace.

Flames of crimson and blue swirled around the ice dome with stunning, horrifying symmetry. There was no where to run for either party. This would be the end.

"You two handle the guards. I'll hold off Azula," Zuko ordered.

With grim faces, Katara and Mai gave a sharp nod. Katara raised her arms, preparing to drop their icy shield when Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he whispered, and shifted around to meet Katara face to face. Placing a gentle hand upon her cheek, he looked imploring into her eyes.

"Be careful," he said simply, but with such vulnerability that it nearly broke Katara in two. There it was. That…_something_. That warmth.

At that moment, Katara knew everything would be alright. She would _make_ it alright. They would defeat Azula. They would return triumphant. If for nothing else than so that she might see that warmth again. And yet, in this moment, all Katara could do was nod dumbly at her prince.

Zuko nodded carefully in return, and turned back into formation. Forgotten, Mai let out a slight groan of disgust.

"Alright," said Zuko, breaking the moment. "Let's go."

Katara rose her arms slowly into the air and took in one last breath of moist, cool air. She swallowed hard, and dropped the ice shield.

Fire consumed them instantly.

Azula grinned wildly as the collective flames of her guards incinerated the spot where her brother stood. Twelve streams of rolling flame converged into a massive inferno. The sharp hiss of steam as the rain and the fire clashed together further heightened Azula's euphoria. Although she could not actually see the traitors burn through the smoke, mist and rain, Azula reveled in the moment. Foolish, foolish little witch-peasant to think she could save her friends from the indomitable power of Fire.

Azula barely missed dodging the streak of flames barreling towards her from behind. When she felt the vast wave of heat approaching, she instinctively dove sideways, rolling hard as she landed. Azula shot once more to feet. Before her, her brother approached through the storm. Far above them, the clouds continued to rumble and let loose their fury. White shots of lightning illuminated Zuko's unwavering face as he took long determined strides towards his sister.

At the other side of the formation, Katara and Mai sprung forth from their hiding positions in the mist. Together they pounced on the unsuspecting guards. Katara bent ice blocks around the first group of unsuspecting guards, and shifted quickly to encase rest. The next group was harder as they countered her ice streams with fire, but she soon overtook them as well.

Katara paused to survey her counterpart; Mai swiftly knocked one guard to the ground and pinned him there with her flashing daggers. She artfully dodged the streaks of flames rolling towards her and leapt onto her next victim. Only a single pair of guards remained for Mai as Katara moved to aid Zuko.

A shot from behind surprised Katara and sent her tumbling far across the ground. The guards had managed to melt themselves free from their ice prisons. Katara had not expected them to be so skilled as to produce such vast heat without the use of their hands.

Katara managed to look up from her position sprawled painfully across the soaking ground. Behind her, Mai was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of guards. Before her, Zuko was succumbing to the superior power of his sister. Even in with the dark clouds blocking out the sun's powering rays, Azula seemed as strong as ever. The lightning. It had to be the lightning feeding her bending and making her stronger and more resilient than any of the other benders present.

Katara watched in horror as Zuko ducked and dodged as best he could from Azula's lightning shards. Suddenly, Azula shot a hand towards the sky in a movement Katara had never witnessed a Firebender perform. Curling her fingers upwards, Azula formed a claw towards the heavens. Across the sky, bolts of blue lightning burst forth from the clouds and converged into a savage point in Azula's palm.

Azula began to glow as she siphoned in more and more of the lightning's power. Zuko's blasts of crimson fire deflected off this sister with no discernable effect. When at last Azula shone like a malevolent star, she brought her glowing hands before her in a mocking prayer. Then, turning her palms out towards Zuko, the former princess of the Fire Nation let forth a raging bolt of azure lightning at her brother.

Zuko countered with his own stream of flame, but it could not match the sheer power of Azula's rage. The red and orange flames of Zuko clashed with the blue lightning of Azula and collided together with a deafening roar. For the briefest moment the two streams held in balance, twisting and weaving among one another. And then everything went white.

When Katara's eye's cleared once more, she looked up and could not see Zuko; Azula, however, still stood before her, sooty streaks crisscrossing her cheeks. The princess' mad cackle pieced through Katara's ringing ears as Azula rose her clawed hand into the sky once more.

Forgotten by her companions, Mai had succumbed to the strength and resilience of Azula's guards. The final rebels had freed themselves from Katara's ice-prisons and surrounded the vastly outnumbered Mai. She now knelt with hands clasped behind her head. Around her, the guards stood ready to bend hot flames about her should she so much as flinch.

Katara frantically scanned the landscape for Zuko. At last she found him, crumpled on the ground. He was barely conscious as he tried slowly – too slowly – to raise himself to his feet. Azula had nearly finished pulling in the lightning's power. Soon she should let loose a final torrent of fury and Zuko would be nothing more than ash.

_No._ Katara commanded herself. _No._ Zuko would live. Zuko _must_ live.

It was midday above the storm, and a full moon was not due for at least a fortnight. Katara's bending powers where weak without her lunar source of energy, but she reached deep within herself for every drop of strength that she possessed. Her head and body ached as Katara searched for just one more ounce of strength. She need more.

As the lightning began to die out in the sky, Azula began to bring her hands together in prayer once more. She was glowing with the ruthless energy and the joy of her brother's imminent defeat.

Katara's lungs began to burn and her heart strained with every beat. She was feverish for her exertion and eyes began to lose focus as her body threatened to black out. _Just a little more._ The Waterbender strained to find that bit of energy buried deep within herself. Suddenly, her eyes flashed clear – she found it.

With a final euphoric laugh, Azula turned out her palms towards Zuko and began to release the lightning. Katara's hand shot out with a final burst of vigor, and with shaking fingers she Bloodbent Azula's movements by the slightest hair. It was enough.

The lightning swirled about Azula as she lost control of its treacherous power. She screamed as she burned, and frantically attempted to gain control of the fire. It was futile. Azula took step after step backwards until she lost her footing and went tumbling over the cliff's sharp edge.

Katara cringed as Azula's frantic screams seem to go on forever. Finally, the disgraced princess of the Fire Nation hit the raging waters with a back-breaking splash. Calmed at last, Azula was pulled deep beneath the surface by the crashing waves.

There was a moment of silence and disbelief by all present. The rebel guards, seeing their leader fall so suddenly, fled in shock and fear, leaving Mai kneeling in the mud. Katara rose shakily to her feet. Unsure of what to do, she stood silently.

Out of the trio, Zuko seemed to be the first to recover. As soon as he reached his feet, he ran as best he could to the cliff's edge. "Azula…" he whispered. Katara and Mai joined him in staring at the furious waves below. A scent of burned flesh still hung in the stormy air.

"I could have died while you were napping there," growled Mai to Katara. She was ignored by all present.

"Zuko," Katara began. Her heart froze when she noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"I always thought I could save her," Zuko whispered. "My mother begged me to save her."

Mai and Katara could think of no response.

"She wasn't always like this," Zuko continued. "It's just the Fire. It corrupts you if you get power-hungry. It got my father, my grandfather... and Azula too. I always thought I could save her from the Fire."

"Zuko, we need to go," Katara urged. "You're injured - there could be more rebels coming. We need to go."

Zuko turned suddenly and grasped Katara by the shoulders. He dug into her with his teary gaze. "She deserved better than this."

The warmth had vanished from his eyes.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight had finally stretched forth to stroke at Katara's cheek. Aang had seated himself floating upon the gentle cove waters next to her, and together the pair had regarded the sunrise in silence. Aang knew there was nothing he could say that would truly break Katara's despondency, so instead he offered his quiet support and love in presence alone.

"Well," Katara finally spoke in a small voice. "I guess we should go."

Aang only nodded.

* * *

Lady Mai sat dozing, hands neatly folded in her lap. She was alone, save for the sleeping form of Zuko. The intruders had left hour ago, practically running after the prissy Waterbender, leaving Mai and her beloved alone once more. If the usual routine was to be continued, in a few more hours Mai would rise, whisper gently into Zuko's ear, and then depart to bathe and perhaps even eat. She would return before the first servants arrived with Zuko's morning broth, and resume her vigil from the corner of the prince's room. Silent. Stony. Ever devoted.

Near the lavish balcony doors, a nearly inaudible creak emanated from the floor boards. Mai remained motionless. The creak was followed quickly by another and another and then finally a dull thump. With lightning speed, Mai unfroze and hurled a hidden dagger at the noise's origin. _Thud._ The dagger lodged itself into the wall.

Mai shot to her feet and sped silently to the balcony. With a flourishing kick, she parted the doors and landed with silver daggers in both hands. The terrace was empty. She dashed to the railing and looked over the edge. Nothing. Mai was alone.

Bewildered, the Lady wandered back into Zuko's chambers. She stopped to regard her dagger still gently vibrating in the wall. Dreams. She had had few until lately. Too many hours overflowing with boredom had brought her to this. Simple shadows and the groans of an ancient palace were beginning to wreak havoc on her nerves.

Still perturbed, Mai strode to kneel at Zuko's side. The prince was sleeping more peacefully than he had in weeks. With perfect grace, Mai leaned in to whisper into Zuko's waiting ear.

When she had finished her secret conference, Mai rose, folded her hands in front of her, and moved to depart for her morning errands.

"Mai…" a harsh whisper came from behind her. Zuko was awake.

She was at his side in an instant. Zuko rose a weak and shaky hand towards her. Mai enclosed it in her own while she fought to keep her face free from emotion.

"Mai," Zuko began once more. "Mai… so …so glad it's you."

Unnoticed, Katara and Aang stood silently in the entry way. Katara lowered her head and walked away. The warmth was gone forever.

* * *

_Hmm… that was rough. I'm having a really problem dealing with the cheese. As much as I love Avatar, there is a huge cheese factor – especially in their conversations. To get rid of it would be unfaithful to the story, but to keep it is…just so very, very cheesy. So, I have Chapter 5 mapped out in my head, but no idea when/if it will be coming out. I'm not proud of this chapter at all, so my motivation is at an all time low._

_As always, thanks for reading. Anyone who reviews gets a gold star. Anyone who reviews that also reviewed for me a year ago gets cake._

_Also, I am looking for an expert on Warcraft lore, including Warcraft I – III and expansions, World of Warcraft, the books, the graphic novels and everything else. I am looking to write something as a gift in the near future, so some expertise would be appreciated. _

_I am also considering acquiring a Beta reader for this story, if I do decide to continue. Send me an email if you're interested._


End file.
